Everything For You
by TerraZeal
Summary: Castiel/Dean and unrequited Gabriel/Sam. Mostly Gabriel/Sam. Takes place during Point of No Return. After chatting with Sam, Gabriel agrees to die fighting his brother.


_**Author's Note: **After watching today's rerun and hearing what Dean said and what Cas said...come on, a fic was inevitable. Starts off Cas/Dean, but slides towards unrequited Gabriel/Sam._

_Everything for You_

Castiel lay on top of Dean's bloodied body, crying. Everything. He had given up everything. Rebelled against Heaven, did everything he could to save Dean...and Dean was going to say yes to that rat with wings, Michael? His boss or not, Castiel cared about no one but Dean. Michael was just a parasite that wanted to take his Dean's body and bloody it even more. Ruin it. Cas wasn't having that. If ANYONE was going to bloody Dean, it was him.

He regretted his harsh actions, but it had to be done. He couldn't let Dean say yes to Michael. If he couldn't TALK sense into him, perhaps he could BEAT some sense into him. Using his angel powers to knock him out had only been so that Castiel wouldn't do what Dean asked him to._ Finish it. _

If Dean died, Michael would only have Adam, the weaker vessel, to use. It would be like giving his elder brother the middle finger. Castiel disliked Michael for what he had done, was doing, to Dean. Dean deserved none of this. He would die for Dean. He would...give up everything.

If Dean died...Castiel could have him for eternity. They were soul mates, and soul mates shared Heaven. Even if Sam was ALSO somehow Dean's soul mate, they would make it work. Angels could visit other versions of Heaven, even, so he could leave if Sam and Dean wanted a quiet moment. All he had to do was kill them both.

No. Something inside him told him that they WOULD defeat Lucifer. That they WOULD have a happy ending, somehow. It seemed impossible, looking at the way things were now, but something told him it would happen.

Dean shuddered slightly underneath him. Not the precious, wonderous shivers he'd shown Cas before, but a frightened one.

"Cas...what...dammit, kill me. Kill me. If Michael doesn't have me, he'll have to use Adam. I don't want that either, but by all rights, Adam should be dead and in Heaven. Why can't you just kill us both? That way Michael won't have a vessel to use."

"I can't...I sat here...and sat here...thinking that it would be the right thing to do, but I just couldn't kill you. Not even if...you did say yes to Michael. If he...does wear you like a cheap suit, I won't let him for long. I'll find a way to get you out."

"Cas, stop it. You're like, a zillion and you're bawling like a baby. Stop it!" Dean softly brushed the tears off Cas's cheeks. "I won't be Michael's meat suit. I have a plan. Its...kind of a dirty one, but its a plan. I feel like shit for thinking about it, but its the only chance we have."

"Dean...even if I HAD killed you, you do know that Michael would have just revived you, right? If you plan on killing yourself-!"

"Thats not it! Don't think, Cas. Just don't think for awhile, okay?" He kissed Cas with his bloody lips, drawing the angel down, onto the ground next to him. "I don't want you to think about anything but me for awhile, okay?"

"You're all I ever think about, Dean. You know that. Why do you think...all this? I GAVE UP EVERYTHING to be with you." Still, despite his harsh words, he kissed Dean back. Hugging him, pulling him to him and kissing him passionately, harshly, causing a slight moan of pain when he got Dean's nicked lip. He didn't care. He wanted Dean. Wanted everything about him.

"Cas...should we really do this here? What if Sam shows up? Or one of your asshat buddies?"

"Shhh. We won't worry about that." Cas angel power'd away his clothing and Dean's, letting the other man take his usual place on top of Cas. He wanted Dean inside him. "Take me, Dean. Make me forget about all this...please."

It was the please that got him. And Cas's naked body under his. He wouldn't deny his angel anything. He set to work on making Cas forget about everything for awhile.

Elsewhere, Sam was waiting outside the panic room with Bobby. Bobby mumbled something about getting a beer. They would be fine. Adam wouldn't get out. He sighed and took a sip of his own beer. He hated trapping his half-brother in there, but he couldn't let him say yes to Michael anymore than he could let Dean.

"Its hard...standing up to family sometimes, isn't it?"

An annoyingly familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Gabriel. Of course. They HAD set him free, and he did like harassing them.

"I've been thinking about what you said...how I couldn't stand up to my brothers. You're right. I couldn't. That's why I've been Loki for so long. The Trickster. I didn't have to deal with angel politics, none of that shit. My family is just as fucked up as yours, if not worse."

Sam snorted. "My heart just bleeds for you. Go harass someone else." Sam went back to his beer, hoping that if he totally ignored Gabriel he'd go away. Alas, not happening. The archangel decided he wanted to sit next to Sam and did so.

"Learn what personal space is." Sam scooted away. "Please. I don't want anything of yours that close to me."

Gabriel grinned, a little Trickster creeping into his face, "Perhaps you'll change your mind some day."

Sam snorted. "I doubt it. So, what now? Are you going to fight Lucifer?"

Gabriel looked down, and away. "I am going to try." He said this softly, nearly a whisper, but Sam heard it loud and clear.

"Excuse me? You're going to TRY and fight your brother now? How do we know you haven't lost your mojo after pretending to be Loki or whatever for so long?"

"You don't. I don't. But you guys are right. I am a coward. But no more. I will stand up to my brother, even if, no it definitely will, but maybe I can save some people while doing so, costs me my life." Gabriel conjured himself a beer and took a drink.

"Sam Winchester. Lucifer's vessel or not, you've got some balls. You think you can beat my brother in a mental battle. If I fail..which I know I will...you throw him in that cage, you hear me? You put those iron nads' to use, you got me?"

Sam rubbed his face with his hand. He could NOT believe he was having this type of conversation with an archangel.

"Oh, and Sam? There's this chick...her name is Kali. Try and save her, okay? I know you haven't got there yet and have no idea what I'm talking about, but when the time comes, just remember, okay? I don't care for her any more. Not really. I'm in love with someone else. Someone who doesn't love me back, but what can you do? Can't win them all these days, eh?"

Gabriel upended his bottle of beer and finished it off in record time. He stood up, as if preparing to leave. Bobby wheeled his way back into the room with a fresh beer in hand and one for Sam.

"What's this dick doing here and why haven't you banished him?"

Gabriel looked confused. "Do I know you? Who the hell are you? I have no idea, or I just can't remember. Either way, you're not important." He turned to Sam, leaned close enough to kiss him, or whisper softly in his ear.

"Say yes. Say yes to Lucifer. I promise you'll win. You're the strongest man I've ever met. Strongest and bravest. If anyone can defeat my brother, its you." Gabriel hesitated after pulling back, then leaned in again, planting a soft kiss on Sam's lips. "I love you, Sam Winchester, whether you'll ever love me back or not."

With that, Gabriel vanished, leaving an utterly baffled Sam and Bobby holding beers. Actually, Bobby had dropped one of his.


End file.
